


someone's someone

by liddellbabey



Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Cinnamon Roll, Delinquent, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, Slight Angst with no Happy Ending, mlm, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddellbabey/pseuds/liddellbabey
Summary: “ maybe this is crazycrazy just to wonderwonder if there’s someone meant for you ”Elliot March, where do you start? He was ill-mannered, short-tempered, and had a violent reputation throughout most of his life, in and out of school. What changed? Well, he found someone. Someone he didn’t want to live without.
Relationships: Elliot March/OC
Kudos: 2





	someone's someone

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long overdue gift fic and i'm sorry to my friend - @zodi_dio on twitter pls follow him - for making him wait so long for it. i know this isn't what i showed you when i let you read it, but i hope you like this just as much!
> 
> as for the story it has the 'angst with a/no happy ending' because there are two different endings for you to choose. each ending has a song attached to them, and i suggest listening to the songs with them if you'd like! so, feel free to leave a comment and a kudo if you like this! see you soon!
> 
> this is your neighborhood bi, signing off.
> 
> \- someone's someone © monsta x  
> \- creep © radiohead covered by tom ellis  
> \- just a dream © nelly covered by sam tsui  
> \- kimi ni todoke © flumpool covered by rebecca butler watanabe  
> \- beatrize von mendelssohn & jiro chou © zodi_dio on twitter  
> \- lucien dupre, lennon clarke, reina katashi & story idea © liddellbabey
> 
> if you see this work on another site, please alert me and report it! i only have the following other users:  
> wattpad - hakugan  
> fanfiction - sebasu  
> quotev - mustachipookie
> 
> * listen to 'creep' covered by tom ellis from the show lucifer here  
> ** listen to the ed 2 song 'kimi no todoke/ from me to you' covered by rebecca butler watanabe here

**Let’s go back to high school, where it all started:**

“Late as usual,” Julius Monrey, Class 3-1’s homeroom teacher, said aloud as he marked one of his student’s late. Elliot March, he never failed to be late to school, and even if he was on time, it wasn’t like he paid much attention to anything being taught. He tried his hardest as the young man’s teacher, but there was only so much he could do as his teacher. The students in the class whispered amongst themselves before their teacher went back to checking roll, answering ‘here’ whenever they were called upon. 

Once he finished calling the roll, Mr. Monrey started with an obvious announcement. “As many of you may already know, we have a student transferring into our class today. I want you all to treat him with respect, understood?”

The class all responded in unison. “Yes, Mr. Monrey.” Nodding, the bespectacled male motioned for someone peeking into the classroom to come in, and when he did, the young man stood beside Julius’ podium. “This is Beatrize Von Mendelssohn. Would you like to introduce yourself, Mr. Mendelssohn?” Beatrize nodded his head gently, jade eyes scanning the room before speaking, smiling to hide his awkwardness.

“Hi, uh, as Mister…”

“Monrey.”

“Yeah,” the alabaster-haired male laughed to himself before speaking up again. “As Mr. Monrey said, my name is Beatrize Von Mendelssohn, though I guess you can call me Bea if you’d like or find that easier. Uh...please, treat me well and I hope we can all enjoy the rest of the school year together.” Bowing, Beatrize’s white locks covered his face, hiding the stressed looked on the young man’s face. Julius cleared his throat and looked around the room for an empty desk, pointing at a desk near the center of the room. 

“Normally I’d have a student sitting there, but seeing as he isn’t here today, you can-” As if on cue, the door in the far back of the class opened and in walked the aforementioned male, brightly colored hair sticking to his face from the rain. “...I guess not, since he decided to show up so suddenly. And what kept you this time, Mr. March?” Elliot’s amethyst eyes glared into cerulean ones before plopping down into his chair.

“Weather.”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that, Mr. March?” Running his hand through his bangs, Julius sighed. “Look, I’m trying my hardest to keep you in this school. You got in because your test scores are good, but if you keep this...act up, the headmaster will have no other choice but to expel you.”

“I didn’t ask you to do this for me, so why not just give up?” Elliot snapped, his mood going south and he’d only just entered the classroom. Beatrize looked on at the older male whose hair resembled a carrot with a shred of curiosity in his eyes, then went to grab a chair, pulling it up to a student who was motioning towards him. Seeing as everyone was ready and that he didn’t have it in him to argue with the troubled student anymore, Mr. Monrey started class.

**❆**

A week had passed since Bea started at Ace of Hearts Academy (AoHA), a school known mainly for their academics, but also their art, music, theatre, and sports department. He could say that he was enjoying things so far - with the help of his adoptive brothers, Blood and Lucien Dupre of course - but one thing never failed to sneak its way into his mind. 

“So...do you know what’s the deal with Elliot March?” Beatrize asked one of the few friends he’s made, a student from his class who let him share their desk when there wasn’t an empty one available: Lennon Clarke. Lennon glanced up over their golden-brimmed specs before tapping a finger against the book they were reading.

“Well yes and no,” they responded, closing the book. “No, I don’t know if this is the true story, but yes I do sorta know what the deal is with his attitude and all.”

Vibrant green eyes urged the young scholar to continue. Lennon pushed up their glasses and told their friend as much as they could about the carrot top delinquent. “Well, for starters, it’s obvious to say that he wasn’t always like this. As Mr. Monrey said, his test scores are basically what keeps him in the academy, but his actions and consistent tardiness are what may get him kicked out of it. Elliot used to be this upstanding guy in middle school, model student alongside his best friend.”

“Did something happen to the friend?” Bea asked, having picked up that something happened considering what’s happening in the present and with the way Lennon delivered that last sentence. Nodding, they continued.

“Yeah, apparently the friend was involved in a robbery at a 7-11 not far from where he lived. He followed the robber out, demanding that he give back what he stole since the robber didn’t seem to be much older than him, but things took the obvious turn for the worst.” Lennon paused again to fix their glasses, sighing quietly to themselves. “The friend was pronounced dead at the hospital the following week, doctors, family, and friends hoped that he would pull through but he...didn’t. Everyone was devastated, but not as much as Elliot was. They grew up together, the guy was like a brother to Elliot and to lose someone you held so close to your heart like that just...broke him. Elliot went to the trials but would either be kicked out for disturbing the court or leave because he couldn’t look at his best friend’s killer in the eye. Since then, Elliot’s been nothing but trouble, though when he’s not in school he’s trying to be the person he was when his friend was alive.”

“Oh really?” Lennon only nodded at their friend’s question, standing to their feet. “Mhm, outside of school he’s pretty sweet and caring, well he’s trying to be that way." They started packing up their things after checking the time. "Anyways, I gotta head to this study session. If you have any more questions, you can text me or go see him for yourself.” Beatrize laughed and stood to his feet as well, making awkward hand gestures.

“You’re funny Lenny.”

“Thank you, but I’m one-percent dead serious when I say go see him.” The bespectacled student pushed up their glasses. “If you had to ask me, I think you’re one of the few people who could really and truly help Elliot out.” With that, Lennon waved at Beatrize before walking off, checking his phone to see if the others were going to be or already are there. Left alone, the young male checked the time on his phone and wondered to himself, ‘ _Just what should I do?_ ’

**❆**

He began his search on the rooftop and around the outskirts of the building, asking students here and there if they had seen Elliot by any chance - most didn’t answer and others either shrugged and said they didn’t know or would name off some random spot. As he walked past the light music room, Bea heard a quiet melody being played on the piano. It took him a minute, but he was able to tell it was Creep by Radiohead*. Whoever was playing it, he thought, had to be going through some kind of break-up or loss, so upon opening the door, Beatrize realized loss was the correct answer. 

**_When you were here before...couldn’t look you in the eye._ ** Elliot sat there, singing in a deep and melancholic tone. **_You’re just like an angel...your skin makes me cry._ **While he sang, Bea walked quietly into the music room, closing the door behind him and just listened. He could stand there and listen as the young man before him poured his broken heart out to what he assumed was an empty room. After he finished the song, lift his fingers off the keys of the piano, Elliot’s ears tuned to the soft sound of someone clapping, turning quickly to see the transfer student standing there.

“What- When did you get here? How long have you been standing there?” The orange-haired male said as he stood, his temper slowly rising. Putting his hands up in a way to signal that he meant no harm, Bea walked forward.

“I was...looking for you and happened to hear you playing. Then you started singing so I thought I would just be quiet and listen,” he answered truthfully, wanting to be open and clear with Elliot. “Sorry if that bothers you. If you want I can-”

“...No,” Elliot butted in, cooling down, “...you can stay. Sorry, I just...sorry.” Amethyst eyes darted off, the troubled male mumbling quiet apologies as he sat down on the bench. Thinking that maybe that was his cue to get closer, Bea took some careful steps forward, sitting on the opposite end of the bench. He eyed the delinquent quietly, waiting to see if he would speak, before turning his attention to the piano.

“Uh, you know, you have a nice voice when you sing. And the rendition of ‘Creep’ was pretty good too.”

Elliot laughed, looking at the lithe frame student out of the corner of his eye. “You think so?”

“I know so,” Bea said with a smile, pressing one of the keys. “Do you play regularly or just know this song?” A little flustered, Elliot rubbed the back of his neck, nodding a tad bit. “I, uh, play regularly…”

Leaning in closer, his interests piqued, Bea’s emerald irises sparkled as they asked ‘Can you play something then?’ without saying a single word. Elliot looked away, still rubbing the back of his neck before he groaned quietly to himself. “Alright fine, but don’t expect anything great okay?”

“You got it Carrot Top.”

“Alright-! Wait, the hell?! Carrot Top?!”

“Hair is orange, reminds me of a carrot, therefore I’m gonna call you Carrot Top.” Elliot felt his eyebrow twitch, reaching a hand up to pinch his classmate’s cheek harshly. “Ow!” Bea said, holding his cheek and pouting, though he and Elliot laughed after a minute or two.

Cracking his fingers, Elliot turned to properly face the piano, glancing over at Beatrize. “So, got any requests, Beatie?” Ignoring the nickname, the aforementioned male thought it over before a song came to him. “Mhm, Promise of the World.” Silence was all he got back in response, causing Bea to wave a hand in front of his new potential friend's face. Amethyst eyes darted around the room before then fell on jade ones. “Ah, sorry. It’s just someone I knew...loved that song a lot.”

“Oh...if you don’t want to play then that’s-”

“No, no.” Butting in yet again, Elliot shook his head. “I’ll play it, ‘bout time I do honestly.” Moving to where he sat in the center of the bench, Elliot closed his eyes and began playing, the image of his long lost friend coming to mind. Bea came to know the reason why he got silent but kept it to himself as he listened on, swaying gently to the beautiful melody dancing filling the room.

Soon this became routine for them. They would meet in the light music room and Elliot would play whatever Bea wanted, and in return, Bea would listen without question. It was their little secret, the light music room was their little hideout. Just for the two of them.

**❆**

Months passed, and before anyone knew it, graduation and exams were here. No one was happy or excited, and if they told you they were, they were either lying to you or themselves. There was no either-or. Elliot was no exception - he was stressed out of his mind - and everyone was surprised to see it. It was like a switch had been flipped on, and the person who flipped it on for him just happened to be the student who transferred in only months ago.

“I’m glad to see you’re taking things seriously again, Mr. March,” Julius said as he looked at Elliot. “Never thought I’d see the day where you would be handing me a college application.”

“Haha, funny Mr. Monrey,” Elliot said with a slight glare. “But yeah, you’re right. Even I didn’t think I’d be applying to college but here I am, doing it.”

“And I have Mr. Von Mendelssohn to thank for that.” Mr. Monrey didn’t look up, but he could hear in Elliot’s voice when he responded that he felt something towards the young male.

“I guess you do huh?” 

Across the school, Bea sat in the library with his brothers, trying to study but he found it hard to stay focused. Blood sighed and looked up from his books and at him, flicking his forehead gently. “Are you going to study or not?” He asked, moving his hand away as he looked at his younger brother’s notes. “You’ve barely written down anything.”

“You’re a genius, so it’s easy for you to study,” Beatrize mumbled, jade eyes pleading with matching ones to let him go see his friend. “Why do I even have to study? Lucien’s not studying.”

Blood sighed. “That’s because Lucien is Lucien. I could pay him to study and he would either ignore me or do it but give up after reading the first question.”

“That’s because I don’t need to study so hard like you, little twin,” Lucien said, smirking at his look-alike. “I’m naturally smart.”

“Don’t lie like that,” Blood said, rubbing his temple. “You and I both know that isn’t true.” Shrugging his shoulders, the older twin went back to playing a game on his phone. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Blood turned his attention back to Bea. “That aside, have you managed to tell your friends anything yet?” 

The alabaster-haired male blinked. “Huh? Tell them what?”

 _What did I do in my previous life to deserve this?_ “That we’re going back to Italy soon, Beatrize.” Everything around them, including time itself, seemed to stop. The color drained from Bea’s face before he shook his head, forcing a smile.

“No, but I don’t think now is the time…”

“Then when will it be the time Beatrize? We only have less than a month until we-”

“I know!” Bea shouted, his shout earning some looks and a shush from the school librarian. Calming himself down, the younger of the three placed his hands in his lap, his gaze on them. “...I know. I...just don’t think I can do it.”

“And what makes you say that, little prince?” Lucien questioned, having put his phone down to step in to be the older brother that he was. “Why can’t you tell them?” His question was met with silence for his adopted brother, though he and Blood heard quiet sniffs the young man tried to hide.

“It’ll...hurt one of them. He’s already lost someone close to him once…” Lucien leaned forward and rubbed Bea’s head, the latter looked up with tears in his eyes.

“You and I both know that it’s only a matter of time before we have to leave; you blink and we’re already on a plane heading to Italy. But if you don’t tell him anything, then that will hurt him more than anything. He’ll feel as if you abandoned him, your friendship, and feel as if he can’t trust anyone then.” The younger Dupre twin sat back, seeing and knowing that he wasn’t the person to be handling emotions, but listened carefully. He knew his brother only spoke the truth, so what did he need to say?

Wiping his eyes, Bea nodded and gave both Lucien and Blood a gentle smile. “You’re right, if I keep this from him it’ll only make things worse.” The young scholar checked the time on his phone: 12:25. He had plenty of time to go talk to Elliot and come back, so Bea grabbed his phone and left for the music room. Bea could feel it in his stomach, that nervous, aching bundle of nerves, coming to haunt him but he pushed on. Lucien was right; if he left without telling Elliot anything, he’d only be hurting him in the long run - though he didn’t say those exact words. Lennon would be understanding, a little upset that their friend is leaving, but understanding. Elliot...he could only hope he’ll take this well.

Beatrize stopped in front of the light music room, gulping and gripping his phone close to his chest. _Here goes nothing._ Raising a hand to open the door, someone called out to them, confused as to why he was here. “I thought you were busy studying with your brothers Beatie?” Elliot asked, walking over with some books in his hands. “Why are you here?” Turning around, Bea looked into confused amethyst eyes and quietly said to himself that his chance is now - that this is it.

“Can we talk inside? There’s...something I want to tell you.”

Off the bat, Elliot noticed something was wrong because even though Beatrize thought he was hiding the small things like twiddling his thumbs, the older of the two noticed it all. Why wouldn’t he though? After all, wouldn’t you notice all the little things about the person you liked as well? Walking inside the room, Bea went and sat in front of the piano, Elliot followed suit. The pair sat in silence for a minute or two, no one saying a word or making a sound. Clearing his throat, the former delinquent decided to break the silence. “So...what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Bea looked up then back down, taking a deep breath. “Um...so you know how my family is from Italy right?”

“Of course, your brother Lucien likes to remind me that he’s still very fluent in Italian.” The two laughed, though Bea’s was more of a forced laugh than his counterpart. “But what does that have to do with anything? I already knew that Beatie.”

Sighing, the lithe framed male turned to face the broader male, grabbing his hands and holding them as tightly as he could. “We’re...going back, Ellie. It won’t be now, but after graduation, Papa is taking us back to Italy.” Elliot, while he had returned Bea’s grip, loosened his hold as he felt something break.

“Wh...Why? Why do you have to go back?”

“He says it’s for business, and that he doesn’t want to leave me here in the UK by myself.”

“But that doesn’t make sense!” Elliot shouted, standing to his feet quickly. “You...You could stay with Lennon, o-or even me! You won’t be alone Bea and I can tell him that-” The older male moved away from the bench in such a hurry, wanting to go find his crush’s brothers so he could talk them out of taking his new-found light away from him, that he didn’t notice or feel the strong hold around his abdomen until there was a small wet spot on his back. “B..Bea?”

“I’m sorry, I knew this would hurt you and I don’t want to go, but once Papa makes up his mind, nothing can change it. So please don’t be sad...because then I’ll be sad.” Amethyst eyes looked up at nothing before down at the hands of his little prince - something called Bea in his head, thanks to Lucien - and rubbed his hands gently, lovingly.

“I won’t, I promise. The last thing I want is for you to be sad because of me.” Bea moved around Elliot to where it was more of a proper hug despite the height difference, looking up at him with a pained smile.

“Then...will you promise me something else Carrot Top?”

Elliot laughed, ruffling the younger male’s hair. “Of course, Beatie.”

“Promise me that we’ll see each other again.”

“I promise.”

“Oh and that you’ll keep playing the piano! I want to be able to make music someday and I would like the help of a skilled pianist at myself.” Elliot laughed again, gently flicking his crush’s forehead.

“I promise Beatie. No matter what life throws my way, I’ll do everything I can to keep my promise to you.” Beatrize puffed his cheeks and squeezed Elliot tightly.

“You better keep your word Carrot Top!” Elliot laughed again, his little prince smiled a smile that meant everything to him, it was all he could and all that he wanted. But then he thought of something too, something he wanted Bea to promise he'll do.

“If I have to fulfill a promise for you, then it’s only fair that you do the same.”

“And what could be your promise, o kind sir?”

“That you keep smiling, no matter what happens. That you never let anything dim your smile, or else I’ll come for you to make it bright again.” Bea felt the heat rise to his face and he quickly hid it in Elliot’s chest, earning a laugh from the aforementioned male.

“E-Elliot…”

“Well, is it a promise Beatie?”

“Yeah, it’s a promise Carrot Top.” Elliot could tell Bea was pouting without seeing it, and something about it made him happy. He let go of Bea, for now only, with a smile of his own. In the back of his mind, he knew that they’ll see each other again and hopefully then…

Maybe they could end up together.

**Present-day:**

> “ sunshine when it's raining
> 
> raining over lovers
> 
> lovers in the shade of
> 
> colored blue ”

At the sound of the alarm, Elliot reluctantly got out of bed. ‘ _Time to start my day I guess,_ ’ he thought, making his way to the bathroom. To be fair, the alarm rang 3 times before, so it was obvious he didn’t want to start his day, but he did after 4th persistent ring. After freshening up, Elliot got dressed and went to his in-home studio, checking social media and the like. ‘ _Seems like everyone liked yesterday’s upload, I’m glad._ ’ He smiled to himself and looked at his piano, swirling around in his chair. ‘ _I wonder if he watches the videos? I would’ve noticed if he used his real name but there’s no way of knowing if he doesn’t._ ’

Not once, since he last saw him, did Beatrize ever leave Elliot’s mind. After all, he had a promise to keep, and he promised to keep it too. ‘ _I hope he’s doing alright, wherever he is._ ’ Suddenly he got a wild thought and looked up the name ‘Beatrize Von Mendelssohn’ on Facebook. ‘ _Hm...I’m not seeing anything. Maybe he doesn’t have one...Ugh, what am I doing?! It’s been, what, 4-5 years since then? Possibly more? So why am I so concerned over what he’s doing?_ ’ Elliot ruffled his hair before laying his head on his desk, ignoring the persistent knock on his door.

“You know what,” a voice said outside the door. “Fine, have it your way.” The voice decided that peace wasn’t an option, and forced their way into the room. “Hey! Why did you ignore me?!”

“Because I was busy.”

“Oh really? So checking Facebook for some...Beatrize person is busy work?”

“Yes, yes it is Reina. Busy work that you wouldn’t understand.” Reina mocked Elliot before walking to her little spot in the large office. During those 4-5 - maybe more - years, Elliot had made a name for himself as being a pianist and making various covers on Youtube, letting him do things he never imagined he’d be able to do. If Bea hadn’t been the push he needed, the orange-haired male wouldn’t be here. ‘ _So thank you, Beatie, wherever you are._ ’ Stretching, Elliot turned to look at his manager and close friend, who was checking his social media accounts and business emails. “Rei, when did you want me to do that live stream again?”

“Whenever you want, I told you that when you last asked me,” the navy-haired manager said, turning around in her chair. “It’s up to you, your fans will join it no matter what.”

Elliot chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“If anything, you did promise to do a Q&A so there’s something.”

“Oh right, that is something huh? Let me get ready for that then.” Reina playfully rolled her eyes, helping Elliot whenever asked where something was. She could see that he was keen on finding whoever this Beatrize person was, considering whoever they were made the grown man blush like a schoolgirl. ‘ _Whoever you are, this goofball is in love with you. So come back in his life soon, for my sake at least. Okay, for his sake as well, but mainly mine._ ’

**❆**

**ED1: “Just a Dream”**

> “ i was thinking about you
> 
> thinking about me
> 
> thinking about us
> 
> what we gonna be?
> 
> open my eyes, it was only just a dream ”

Elliot had left his place with Reina, deciding that they get out and meet some other people for a day out. It’s been a while since he had gone out, and each time Reina had insisted on taking him out not as his manager, but as his friend, he enjoyed every last moment. But he had an inkling in the back of his mind that something about this night was going to be different. “Hey, Carrots for Brains, you good?” Boris questioned, snapping his fingers constantly in front of Elliot’s face.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m good.”

“And three, two, one.”

“Wait, Carrots for Brains?!”

“Bingo,” Alice said, sipping quietly on her drink. “Never fails.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean Alice?!”

Reina rubbed Elliot’s back, shushing and cooing him as if he were an upset baby. “Ssh, it’s alright Ellie.” Amethyst eyes glare back into hazel ones, the glare itself wasn’t harsh. "I’m not a baby Rei.”

“Are we sure about that?” Boris butted in, both parties staring at him like ‘Really?’. “Alright, alright, I know when I’m not welcomed.”

“It’s because of you that I am currently coaxing a groan man to calm down.” Boris only grinned, walking off quickly as everyone - Alice, Reina, Pierce, and Elliot - followed after him. However, something stopped Elliot. An all too _familiar_ voice. He turned around so quickly, and with such enthusiasm, that when he saw the person beside his little prince...holding his hand.

It broke him.

“That is you, Ellie!” Bea said with a big and bright smile, running over as the other guy walked over calmly. “It’s been so long, and it seems you’re doing well for yourself.” The young man motioned to the little group behind Elliot, smiling and waving at them. Reina, Alice, and Pierce all waved and said hello while little gremlin Boris decided to be, well, him.

“Oh, so he calls you Ellie hm? You must be Beatie, his little-” Before Boris could finish, Reina had quickly stepped in, and stepped on Boris’ foot.

“Say anything else and I’ll make sure you cry wolf Chesire.” Bea only continued to smile before he realized he forgot to do the basics when it comes to meeting new people.

“Oh, sorry for not doing this when I walked up, but my name is Beatrize Von Mendelssohn. And this is my fiance, Jiro Chou.”

Reina glanced over at Elliot to see several emotions run across those deep pools of amethyst. ‘ _Oh, no...he was in love with him. Oh, Elliot, I’m so sorry._ ’ But she saw the man, despite the inner turmoil, the pain, smile through it - and that was one bright smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jiro, and congratulations to you both.” Elliot held out his hand to Jiro, which the male took and shook gently.

“Likewise, Elliot March.”

“Oh? You know my name?”

“You were all Bea talked and seemed to worry about while he was in Italy, so yeah, eventually I got to know your name and who you are.”

“Ah, I see,” the curly-haired male said, turning to the others. “Well, this is Reina, the one in her hold is Boris, then that’s Alice and Pierce.” Everyone said hello and waved again, well except Boris.

Bea nodded and looked up a Jiro, who just seemed to look around, then back at Elliot. “So where are you guys heading to do?”

“Finally get my revenge on Elliot at Dave and Buster's.” Bea’s eyes sparkled and he went puppy mode: full engage. Both Jiro and Elliot looked away, the latter rubbing his neck while the former just cleared his throat.

Alice laughed, then went ahead and grabbed Beatrize’s hand. “Come on, I think you won’t be getting an answer from that goofball after that little stunt.”

Confused, the alabaster-haired man blinked but followed Alice, everyone - including Elliot and Jiro once they got out of their little dazes - followed suit.

**❆**

The next day, while it seemed to follow the same beat as the previous day, felt...different. Maybe it was because he had finally met and hung out with Bea, but just not the way he wanted to. ‘ _What was I thinking? That he’d stay single and we would get together? We didn’t promise that...well he didn’t._ ’ Elliot thought, reaching for the photo he kept at his bedside of him and Bea on their graduation day, smiling and being happy. ‘ _I’m glad he’s happy though, Jiro seems like a good guy, someone Beatrize needs._ ’ Putting the photo face down, Elliot got out of bed and looked at his hands, imagining things that he only saw in his dreams. A ring on his finger, Beatrize holding his hands at the altar, etc. Things he wanted but knew he wasn’t ever going to get.

‘ _I’m happy for him...so why do I feel like I’m lying to myself?_ ’ Still looking at his hands, Elliot saw the tears falling into them. ‘ _I should’ve said something when I had the chance, then maybe I wouldn’t feel this way. Maybe then...I’d be happy for him._ ’ Wiping his eyes, the pianist got up and walked to his studio, of course after freshening up. He sat down in front of his piano and smile gently at it, pressing on each key as he thought of every moment spent with his little prince. “Beatie, no, Beatrize, I hope you’re happy, from the bottom of your heart. And thank you…” Elliot trailed off, his fingers moving on their own as he opened his mouth to sing. 

_For keeping your promise to me._

**_End._ **

**ED2: “From Me to You”**

> “ hear these words, the words that i shout
> 
> that i could not say to you ‘til now: “i love you”
> 
> now i sing it aloud straight into your heart ”

“You know, Elliot, why don’t you go to Italy?”

“I would’ve done that already, but I wouldn’t know where to look. It’s not like he told me where in Italy he was gonna be, Reina.” The navy-haired manager nodded and spun around in her seat.

“Fair point, but you could’ve gone to Italy and toured the place all while trying to find him. Obviously, he means a lot to you, enough to where you keep a photo of the two of you by your bedside.” Reina tried her best not to burst out laughing as she heard Elliot choke on air, coughing loudly.

“R-Reina!”

“What? If he didn’t mean a lot to you, then why are you wanting to find him so badly? Why keep the photo right there? Important questions that need answers, and you just did a Q&A so it’s only fair of you to answer my question.”

“Yeah yeah,” the pianist said, feeling like he was finally able to breathe. “Look, you’re right, and I already know that you know, so why should I tell you?” Pretending to be so deep in thought, Reina looked at her best friend/client with a smile. “Because I want to hear you say it.”

“Why you little-” Both parties froze at the sound of the gate bell ringing, Reina and Elliot looking at one another. “You go answer it, Reina.”

“What the- Why should I answer **YOUR** door?!”

“Because I have to work on my next cover!”

“Oh hell no, buddy boy,” Reina exclaimed, standing up and grabbing ahold of Elliot’s chair, using all of her strength to roll it out of the room with him still in it. “Don’t use work as an excuse now!” Once she got Elliot to the door, Reina pushed him out of it and stood on the sidelines, phone in hand. Puffing his cheeks and glaring at his manager, the pianist pressed the video button on the monitor’s screen. What he saw, rather _who_ , he said made him bubbly and happy inside. Without a moment’s hesitation, Elliot rushed out of his house and went to the gate, opening it as quickly as possible. The young male jumped at the sudden appearance of his high school friend, holding something close and tightly to his chest. “E-Ellie! T-That was fast,” Bea said, a little frightened.

“Sorry I was just so excited to see you again that I’m having a hard time thinking this is real,” Elliot smiled brightly and walked over to Bea, hugging him tightly. “I’m so happy to see you again Beatie. I missed you so much.” Bea felt his face get hot and he hid it in Elliot’s chest as he did his best to return his friend’s hug. “W-We promised to meet each other again, s-so it was bound to happen.”

“I know, oh I knew,” Elliot whispered, feeling as if he couldn’t hold back all the love and affection he so badly wanted to give Beatrize. Quickly, he kissed the top of his little prince’s head, hearing a muffled whine come from the young man currently face deep in his chest. Laughing gently, the orange-haired male pulled away and took Bea’s hand. “Come on, let’s get you inside. You must be tired after all.”

**❆**

Once Bea had freshened up and took a little nap, he decided to give himself a tour until he found Elliot - code for he felt lost and decide to make it look intentional. Eventually, he came across his friend’s office, hearing the familiar sound of a piano playing from inside. It was a melody he hadn’t heard before, or at least he thought he hadn’t heard it before. ‘ _That’s beautiful,_ ’ Beatrize thought, smiling faintly to himself. ‘ _I’m glad he kept playing the piano. I’m happy…_ ’ Reaching out to open the door, a voice down the hall stopped him. He looked over at the seemingly older woman as she held a tray with tea and snacks on it.

“Reina...was it?”

“Mhm, and no need to tell me your name, Beatrize, since that goofball couldn’t and wouldn’t stop talking about you even if he was paid to.” Bea placed his hands on his cheeks, this being the second time his face got hot. “O-Oh?”

“You bet. Sometimes I wonder when he’ll just flat out say it,” Reina said, walking into the room without knocking - as if she could. “I brought you something before I left, and your friend is outside listening.” Elliot looked up from the music sheet and at the door, blinking. “Thank you Rei, but...where’s Beatie?”

As if on cue, Bea poked his head in and gave a shy wave, walking in once Elliot pat the spot next to him. “Enjoyed your nap?” The pianist asked his little prince, rubbing his head gently. Bea only nodded, too busy enjoying and receiving all the head rubs and headpats. Reina smiled at the subtle display of affection, setting the tray down on the desk. “If that’s all, I’ll get going.” Before she left, the manager turned to face the pair, smiling softly at them both. “Make sure you treat him right, Elliot.”

“Don’t worry I’ll-! Hey!” Elliot yelled, his manager leaving before he could say anything else. “Uh...Elliot?”

Elliot quickly turned his attention to Bea, grabbing and holding his hand gently. “Yes, Beatie?”

“What did she mean by that? You already treat me right so why would she need to tell you that?” Bea gasped. “Have you been bad?!”

“No, no I haven’t! She...had a good reason for it though,” Elliot said, his entire face was red. “And what was that?” He knew exactly what Reina was doing and had set up, and while Elliot was going to thank her later, he was also going to “scold” her. “Why don’t I just do it in a way I know how to express myself best, hm?” Beatrize blinked but nodded, going along with it. Since it had been so long that he had listened to his friend play, and the chance to hear it up close he was gonna take it. 

Feeling a little nervous, Elliot calmed his nerves and started singing**: ****

> **_And if you were filled up inside with a sadness_ **
> 
> **_I would go to your side to comfort you_ **
> 
> **_I’d be there in the blink of an eye_ **
> 
> **_Hear these words, the words that I shout_ **
> 
> **_That I could not say to you ‘til now: “I love you”_ **
> 
> **_Now I sing it aloud straight into your heart_ **
> 
> **_This year, and the year after that_ **
> 
> **_I’ll love you even more than I do now_ **
> 
> **_That much, with all that I am_ **
> 
> **_I found some words that only I can say_ **
> 
> **_This feeling of wanting to share hearts with you_ **
> 
> **_I want to tell you about it_ **

Once he had finished singing the specific snippet he wanted Bea to hear, Elliot turned to see tears in his little prince’s jade eyes. “W-Wait, why are you crying? D-Did I do something?” Frantic, the pianist quickly wiped at those tears, feeling a small hand grab onto his sleeve. “Little prince?” ‘ _Dammit, said that aloud._ ’

“D-Did you mean that? What you sang to me just now?”

“Mhm, every last word was meant for you, my little prince.” 

Beatrize tried to stop them, but he felt the tears he held back fall down, but this time he hid his face in Elliot’s chest so he wouldn’t wipe them away. “I-I’m not good with love and affection...s-so if you’re willing to wait, t-then-”

“Of course I am. If it takes days, weeks, months or even years before you say ‘I love you’, then I’ll patiently. I mean, I waited 4+ years to tell you so what’s a few more?” The pianist felt his little prince’s grip on his shirt tighten as he returned the gesture. Finally did it, he finally got the words off his chest. No longer did he feel like he was carrying some big secret, this regret of not telling him then in high school because he got his chance to do so today.

_From my heart to yours, I love you. Forever and always._

**_Fin._ **


End file.
